


Fear Itself

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Hero worship only goes so far. Thawne is going to have to think fast to keep Cisco Ramon under his thumb.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Eobard Thawne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/gifts).



> Hedgi asked me for "Cisco+someone's greatest fear" on Tumblr

As the door sealed shut behind him, Thawne jolted to his feet and heaved the Star Labs coffee mug at the wall. It shattered, coffee and shards flying all over the tiny room.

He ran a hand over his hair. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay. This doesn’t have to be a problem.”

He’d hired Cisco Ramon young. That had been on purpose. Yes, he’d needed the boy’s agile mind, but more, he ‘d needed the hero worship to keep that mind in line. Ramon had looked at him like the second coming of Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton combined, and he’d never questioned anything about “Harrison Well’s” motives or actions.

Until now.

Thawne prowled his little room, seeing again the way that Ramon’s eyes slid away from him, their expression sharp and skeptical, no longer adoring.

“This could be a problem,” he said aloud.

He didn’t want to have to kill the kid. A mind like that shouldn’t be wasted. Not when Thawne had so much use for it.

But if Ramon turned against him, it could be disastrous.

He braced himself on Gideon’s pedestal. “Gideon,” he said.

“Yes, Eobard Thawne.”

“Show me Vibe’s future.”

He watched the silent movie of the superhero and scientist play out in front of him. Always a key component of the Flash’s victory. Even going up against him directly a few times. And finally, instrumental in his defeat.

His lip curled up in a snarl.

“Okay,” he muttered, running his hand over his hair again. “There’s more than one way to skin a cat.”

And more than one way to keep Cisco Ramon under his thumb.

If his hero worship truly was broken, he’d just have to make Ramon fear him instead.

Thawne’s breathing steadied as he considered it. Fear was more in his wheelhouse anyway. Yes, that was very doable. He could convince Ramon that he was preternaturally powerful. Even that he’d given him his Vibe powers in some way.

Yes. That ought to keep him from using them for a time. Done right, it could poison him for years. Maybe even drive him to reject them, now or in the future. Oh yes. He could work with this.

He settled back in his chair, considering ways and means.

But behind the wheels that turned in his head lay a nasty little truth that gibbered and grinned at him with sharp teeth.

Because if there ever came a time when he could no longer control Cisco Ramon, he was screwed.

FINIS


End file.
